


Inexorable (Fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: Pen and ink drawing of Yasha Nydoorin from the Mighty Nein.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Inexorable -** Yasha Nydoorin from the Mighty Nein (Critical Role Campaign 2). Technical pens on design vellum. Finished size ~ 8x10″. The reference picture I used for this drawing is by Melissa Wilemon-Moraitis; however, I couldn’t find a working link to their social media (I only found the name through a reverse image search).

WIP post is [here](https://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/617509551900672000/aaaaaaaand-im-done-for-the-night-my-hand-is).


	2. Chapter 2

Colored in Adobe Photoshop 2020


End file.
